Eclipse/Chapter 12
Chapter description Lionpaw's PoV :Lionpaw is circling his nest, asking grumpily if Icepaw and Foxpaw were done talking yet, since they had been whispering since Whitewing had sent them to their nests. Hollypaw is asleep with her tail covering her ears, and Cinderpaw is snoring gently beside her. Lionpaw tries to make himself comfortable, but his moss feels lumpy. :He then hisses at the two apprentices asking what they were fussing about. Lionpaw finds a pebble in his nest and starts to look for it in his nest. He then hears whispering and snaps at Icepaw and Foxpaw asking why they were still talking and they reply they didn't. :He smells WindClan and peers out of the entrance to the den. He slams into a WindClan warrior as WindClan cats turned on him. ThunderClan warriors streak out of their den, their fur bristling and eyes wide with shock. Hollypaw, Cinderpaw, Foxpaw, and Icepaw race into the clearing. A warrior leaps at Lionpaw and the golden apprentice arches his back, making the attacker roll clumsily. :He nearly kills the warrior and let's go. He doesn't flee but joins his Clanmates. Cloudtail shoulders his way through the crowd of fighting cats, Sandstorm's pelt glows at the far side of the battle, and Lionpaw can see the white patches of Sorreltail and Brightheart. Whitewing and Icepaw guard the elders and slash at an advancing line of warriors and Graystripe rears up at the entrance to the nursery. :Brightheart rolls past him, grappling with a WindClan tom. Graystripe grabs the tom, hooking him away from his Clanmate and tosses him aside like fresh-kill. He tells Brightheart to get inside the nursery. Ashfur calls Lionpaw to the elder's den and tells him to get the elders onto Highledge. :Lionpaw helps Longtail and Mousefur up the rocks as Firestar tells the battling cats to stop. He asks the WindClan cats how dare they attack their camp, his eyes blazing with rage. The WindClan warriors part to reveal Onestar in the midst. Lionpaw realizes that this was no raiding party. It was war. :Onestar replies that ThunderClan watches the suffering of others, waiting to begged for help like they belong to StarClan. Then he lashes his tail saying WindClan will not beg since they are warriors and will fight for the prey and the territory they need to survive. Firestar challenges Onestar, saying that if he wants a battle he can have one. :The WindClan cats leave camp and Dustpelt growls that they had an advantage and then why would they leave. Firestar orders a patrol to follow them. Dustpelt takes Birchfall, Cloudtail, Ashfur, and Lionpaw and Whitewing takes Brackenfur, Hollypaw, Icepaw, and Sorreltail. The two patrols leave as Firestar puts Sandstorm in charge of strengthening the thorn barrier. Cloudtail leads them near WindClan's part of the forest and then stops at a low-spreading yew. He says the split up there. :One group heads towards the old Thunderpath, one heads towards the lake and the other had gone deeper into the woods. They head back to camp and see Foxpaw and Icepaw passing branches to Brightheart who weaved them into the thorn barrier, Spiderleg dragging more brambles out from behind the medicine den while Berrynose and Honeyfern pressed mud and leaves around the bottom of the barrier to root it more firmly into place. :Firestar asks them if WindClan have left but Dustpelt explains they split up and are still in their territory. Brambleclaw thinks they might try to weaken us by dividing us. Whitewing's patrol returns and Firestar orders three battle patrols to go out and find them. Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, and Firestar lead the three patrols and Graystripe leads the fourth patrol staying here to defend the camp. Ashfur, Lionpaw, Poppyfrost, Berrynose, and Spiderleg go with Firestar. He tells Brightheart and Whitewing to stay at camp with Cinderpaw, Icepaw, and Ferncloud. Cinderpaw is about to protest but holds her tongue. :Icepaw protests and the patrols leave. Squirrelflight and Foxpaw join Dustpelt and Hazeltail and Mousewhisker join Brambleclaw. Lionpaw's patrol head out and Berrynose trips over a mouse hole. They find the tunnel entrance they've been using and block it up. Lionpaw sees Harespring and Nightcloud before WindClan cats swarmed from the shadows on every side. Characters Major *Firestar }} Minor *Foxpaw *Whitewing *Hollypaw *Cinderpaw *Cloudtail *Sandstorm *Sorreltail *Brightheart *Graystripe *Ashfur *Longtail *Mousefur *Firestar *Onestar *Dustpelt *Birchfall *Leafpool *Jaypaw *Brackenfur *Brambleclaw *Toadkit *Spiderleg *Berrynose *Honeyfern *Poppyfrost *Ferncloud *Mousewhisker *Hazeltail *Squirrelflight *Millie *Daisy *Nightcloud *Harespring }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Eclipse Category:Power of Three arc